gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
MBF-M1/LC Astray Littoral Combat Type
The 'MBF-M1/LC M1 Astray Littoral Combat Type '(also called "Astray LCT") is an amphibious mobile suit developed by Morgenröte Inc. for the Orb Union military. It is heavily based on the MBF-M1 Astray, but incorporates technologies gleaned from both the Alliance and ZAFT. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Astray Littoral Combat Type, or Astray LCT, is a specialized variant of the original MBF-M1 Astray, optimized for shallow-water operations. As such, its armament consists entirely of kinetic and shell-firing weapons designed to be used underwater. Its sole close-range weapon is a pair of large combat knives, and it can carry shell-firing weapons including a railgun, torpedo launcher, or a powerful antiship bazooka. For underwater mobility, the Astray LCT is fitted with a scale system, a miniaturized version of the technology used by ZAFT with its land battleships, which grants it mobility through the water that is higher than just about any other mobile suit of its kind. Armaments ;*Type-65 supercavitating torpedo launcher :The Astray LCT's primary handheld weapon, this is a handheld, 6-tube launcher that fires a set of supercavitating torpedoes. Once fired the torpedo is, in effect, flying in a gas bubble created by outward deflection of water by its nose cone and the expansion of gases from its engine. By keeping water from coming into contact with the surface of the body of the torpedo, drag is significantly reduced, resulting in a speed significantly higher than that of ordinary torpedoes. ;*Type-69 110mm linear rifle :The Astray LCT also has the option of carrying a handheld linear rifle, similar to the railgun of the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam and its descendents, instead of the torpedo launcher. This weapon, which fires a solid slug at supersonic speeds, is effective against mobile suits and has excellent range, but limited ammunition capacity. ;*Anti-armor Knife "Armor Schneider" :An enlarged version of the armor-piercing, folding knives of the GAT-X105 Strike, these are the Astray LCT's only melee weapon. However despite their short reach, they are capable of piercing the armor of most underwater mobile suits. ;*Type-102K 35cm Hyper Bazooka :Though most of the Astray LCT's armament is geared towards anti-MS combat, it is able to equip this powerful weapon, originally developed by Morgenröte for the GAT-X102 Duel. Due to its large size, it is not very conventient for use against mobile suits, so it is used only infrequently. History During the First Junius War, the Orb Union used data it had acquired from its collaboration with the Atlantic Federation's G-Project to develop its own mobile suit, the result of which was the MBF-M1 Astray. In the months following the war's end, it became apparent that the Orb Union's lack of aerial combat mobile suits presented a weakness should either ZAFT or the Alliance attack the nation again. At around the same time, it became apparent that the fact that the Orb Union had no mobile suit capable of fighting underwater left its naval forces and its shoreline incredibly vulnerable to attack by underwater mobile suits. To remedy this situation, Orb Union Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha commissioned the creation of a mobile suit designed to operate in the shallow waters around Orb as a defense against attack and/or invasion by the aquatic mobile suits of either the Alliance or ZAFT. The result was the M1 Astray Littoral Combat Type, often abbreviated "Astray LCT". Based on the M1's frame, it is equipped with a reinforced pressure hull in its torso as well as reinforced armor in its arms and legs, increasing the limbs' structural strength and allowing them to operate underwater. Additionally, it has a redesigned head unit incorporating a greater array of sensors, specifically geared towards underwater operation. It omits the M1's normal 75mm CIWS and eliminates its beam weapons, which can't function underwater. Instead, it is armed with a pair of "Armor Schneider" Armor-piercing knives and a handheld 115mm railgun. In addition to this, it can equip a six-tube supercavitating torpedo launcher. For anti-ship use, it is able to equip a 35cm linear bazooka, developed from the hyper bazooka originally created by Morgenröte for the GAT-X102 Duel and previously used by the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame. The Astray LCT is remarkable in that it is the only production-model mobile suit to incorporate a scale system, a miniaturized version of the technology used by ZAFT with its land battleships. This means that its maneuverability is higher than almost any other mobile suit of its kind. Astray LCTs would see only limited combat during the Second Junius War. Some participated in the Orb/Alliance attack on the ''Minerva ''in the Sea of Marmara, and it would also see combat against ZAFT underwater forces in the ZAFT attack on Orb late in the war. Category:Orb Category:Mobile Suit